Alya Césaire
Alya Césaire is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's best friend, and a fellow student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the sole administrator of the Ladyblog and head of the school’s blog. In the episode, Lady Wifi (season 1, episode 4), after Alya gets suspended from school because of Chloé, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Lady Wifi, a supervillain whose powers come from her smartphone and its Wifi signal. After Alya receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, she becomes Rena Rouge, a superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir during "particularly difficult missions". Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lady Wifi vs. Rena Rouge * Blake Belladonna vs Alya Cesaire (Completed) As Lady Wifi * Sombra vs Lady Wifi (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' As Lady Wifi * Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) * Mad Mod * Spider-Gwen (Marvel) History Not much is known about Alya Césaire’s past. She transferred into the Collège Françoise Dupont from another school, and on her first day saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng being bullied by Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix. She stepped in to help Marinette, and the two immediately became fast friends. Since then, Alya has been Marinette’s greatest defender, covering for her when she is late, or she is falsely accused by Chloé. When Alya first heard that there was a superhero in Paris, she immediately became fascinated by the subject, and began digging to learn everything should could about Ladybug, even starting her own blog on the subject, the Ladyblog. Over the succeeding months, Alya has often been around when Ladybug and Cat Noir have confronted villains, and has sometimes found herself in the action. She has been rescued numerous times by the heroes. One day, Alya saw Chloé putting Ladybug paraphernalia in her locker, and decided that she was actually Ladybug. She took a picture of the inside of her locker, which was against school rules, and Chloé and Sabrina saw to it that she was expelled. Sensing her negatives emotions, Hawk Moth akumatized her, turning her into Lady Wifi, an electronics-based supervillain. After a running battle with Ladybug and Cat Noir, Alya was freed, and returned to her normal self, without remembering what had happened. Some time later, Hawk Moth akumatized a little girl, named Manon Chamack. She became the villain, Puppeteer, and her power was that she could take puppets of Ladybug, Cat Noir and several of their villains, and bring them to reality, if she physically held the puppet. One of the villains that she summoned up was Lady Wifi. Alya was retransformed into the villain, and tried to help overcome Ladybug. Eventually, though, Ladybug triumphed, freed the akuma, and as such freed Alya. Alya’s big chance came when Hawk Moth Akumatized her twin sisters, Ella and Etta. They became self-replicating little monsters called Sapotis, and they quickly became too numerous for Ladybug and Cat Noir to deal with. As such, Marinette was given the Fox Miraculous and loaned it to Alya, allowing her to transform into the hero, Rena Rouge. After freeing her sisters, she gave the Miraculous back to Ladybug, accepting the possibility that she might never again become a superhero. However, that was not the last appearance of Rena Rouge. When Ladybug and Cat Noir needed help in rounding up escaped zoo animals, Ladybug again gave Alya the Fox Miraculous and she again assumed Miraculous form. Death Battle Info Category:What-If? Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:French Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Combatants that can transform